In a variety of clinical applications, it is desirable to have high-resolution three-dimensional (3D) images of the object of interest. In most conventional systems, two-dimensional (2D) acquisitions are employed where the slice thickness is significantly larger than the in-plane resolution. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for reconstructing an isotropic 3D volume from multiple stacks of 2D acquisitions.